coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Synapse
Synapse (also written S.Y.N.A.P.S.E. or SYNAPSE) is a hero of Universe 2. It is a highly sophisticated android named for it's advanced electronic memory whose development was made possible by mapping the human brain and it's ability to repair itself from damage and generate neurons, both of which would theoretically lead to an infinite storage medium. In layman's terms, Synapse' superpower is Cyber Mind. SYNAPSE stands for S'ynthetic '''Y'otta-byte 'N'eurally 'A'dvanced 'P'sionic 'S'torage 'E'lectronic-based, with "Yotta-byte" referring to his extensive memory potential. Note: "He" and "it" are used here interchangably whe referring to Synapse for simplicity's sake, and because too few people give a fuck either way. Origins The machine finds it's origins far back in World War II. Japanese and German researchers, renowned for their crimes against humanity, had their human "experiments" mercifully executed and their research confiscated by the Allied forces following the bitter defeats of their respective nations. Some experiments specifically targetted studying the nervous system, and the work was advanced enough to warrant further research by American neurologists and machinists. Following several failed attempts to replicate the human mind in an electronic format, the first success came in 1998. The donated brain came from a deceased Dr. Nicholas Eniac, though the realization that he was now a digital being soon drove him to suicide by intentionally downloading several viruses, corrupting him beyond salvage. Several following attempts would have similar outcomes. The first (and so far only) successful Synapse was created in 2006; this is the one in operation today. This model differs from previous ones in the fact that some parts of it's limbic system have been removed or suppressed, destroying it's ability to feel emotions, feel sexual urges or to remember it's human life, creating a "blank slate" that could not interfere with it's programmed duties. Character History Synapse had a very minor role in the crisis; he, at the time, was hot on the trail of the notorious Judge Sludge. Following the interdimensional cataclysm, many new villains appeared in the absence of /co/-2's heroes. When Synapse to restrain and interrogate Big Bang and the Hand because of their involvement in the deadly superwar occuring in Asia, his body was destroyed beyond repair. It eventually restored '''because fuck you, that's why. As he was being engulfed in flame and exploding and shit, Gravity Lad and Phoenix just'' sat there'' and watched. Synapse is currently active, but out of the public eye for the moment. Ultimate Character History Synapse had been deployed to Eagleopolis as a reinforcement to the thinly-strewn police force of Eagleopolis after the President had declared a state-of-emergency. The android had participated in ceasing the riots by destroying one of Sugar Shock's Marshmallow Golems, which then violently exploded and caused fire to spread to many of the town's buildings. After uselessly attacking the Behemoth alongside another unknown gunman, Synapse retreated to the sewers to regroup and search for survivors of the chaos. Synapse struggled to defeat the threat of Behemoth alongside Sugar Shock and Signal. After the threat had passed, he was propositioned by Vladimir to summon most of the surviving populace to City Hall. When it became apparent that he was dangerously insane and (unbelievably) a vampire, he and Signal fought the malevolent psychopath, ultimately leading in both (that is, Signal and Vlad's) of their apparent deaths. Synapse is currently conducting independent research on some of Behemoth's leftover fur and samples of the dust that Signal and Vladimir terminated in, along with some self-upgrades. Many of these upgrades and how much he learned of the monsters has yet to be seen, and for all intents and purposes are classified. At Hot Spring Harbor, Synapse worked diligently with laboratory materials to synthesize a concentrated extract of the mountain flower gene that gives it its potency against vampires. He also used the lab's extensive equipment and his own great intelligence to create an elaborate human persona, which he decided to name "Nicholas Eniac", after the brain model for Project S.Y.N.A.P.S.E. Mk II. He intends to use this disguise to conceal his robotic nature, and occasionally adds the titles of "Doctor", "Officer" or "Captain", but he has not begun using this disguise yet. The average human, at first glance would not see through the disguise, though there are subtle flaws in it, such as his lack of finger and handprints. In this persona, he insists the things on the sides of his head are hearing aids. Powers and Abilities Because of Synapse' positronic brain and wireless link to an offline database, it is afforded several advantages in it's peacekeeping mission. These include: *Can store information in folders and never forget it *Can delete memories *Can take pictures or videos of whatever it is looking at and store them in it's memory for later use *Nigh-Omnilingualism by downloading common languages. *Has a HUD (heads up display) in their vision *Could write and send computer viruses mentally *Constant access to the Internet and it's pool of knowledge *Master's Degree, PHD or higher level aptitude in various fields, most prominently math and sciences *Ability to tune into radio frequencies and other wireless communication media Because the Synapse Android is a machine, he also has some degree of enhanced strength and durability. His robotic mind also prevents him from allowing emotions to interfere with his logic. Synapse has various scanners, onboard communication systems and wireless connections to aid in its missions. He also has a built-in taser and has limited self-repair capabilities. He often carries many of the same tools police officers or soldiers do, depending on the circumstances. Being property of the US Military, he is technically a trained soldier. Synapse is also known to be resist viral intrusions or hacking attempts by virtue of having a ridiculously technologically advanced mind. The machine brain is also highly resistant to telepathy and hypnotism. Meanwhile, his human mind cannot suffer from the same destruction that naturally affects other brains, such as meningitis (because he lacks a meninge), dementia, psychosis, insanity, depression, PTSD, head colds, etc. Weaknesses and Flaws *Synapse' lack of emotions makes him appear abrasive and even unlikable in some instances, restricting his ability to work with others or to rescue people. *His only desire is completing his missions, but he can easily be convinced to stray from traditional methods if he can envision those methods ultimately leading to the same goal. *If the Synapse mainframe is destroyed, not only would he lose the source of much of his intellect, but the world would lose an exhaustive library of data. Because of this, Synapse constantly downloads data to his internal memory and rarely devotes even a significant fraction of his brainpower to a situation. *Telepathy does not work on him, so when verbal communication is impossible Synapse will only be able to receive information like this electronically (e.g. written and sent directly to him) or via some sort of distress signal (e.g. a flare). His only active radio connections are usually to police scanners and to to Synapse mainframe. *In some instances, he may dismiss a threat or event to investigate/stop another, potentially greater one. He will sometimes refuse to intervene in a crisis if he is confident that circumstances would lead to his destruction. *Synapse dislikes fighting because of his self-preservation maxim. He will fight when necessary (by downloading fighting techniques) but prefers to observe and occaisonally offer tactical input during combat. *Simply submerging him in water will not rust, short-circuit, or otherwise damage him, but he will sink and be unable to resurface on his own. *Magnetism has a strange effect on him. *His human disguise has some imperfections that would raise suspicion, for it is merely a prototype. He has various other flaws that the Military is actively trying to fix, or at the very least to cover-up. Category:Universe 2 Category:Hero